Mina Young
'Introduction' Mina is the chef and navigator of the Gemini Pirates. She was introduced as the head chef of the most famous restaurant in Popock Town. 'Appearance' Mina has blonde hair that goes down to her back and blue eyes. She is of average height with a slim build. She wears a chef uniform most of the time. Her chef uniform is somewhat different than others. Instead of chef pants, she wears a white mini skirt with high heels. She wears the normal chef shirt and does not wear the chef hat. On special occasions, she would wear long dresses that reveals her back. When she is hunting Marines, she puts on a hooded dark gray cloak that covers all of her clothes. She puts on the hood to cover her face and in case her hood gets ripped off, she wears a mask. The mask that she wears is a white mask with lips and eye holes with the lips and eyes making it seem like she is seducing her opponent, ergo "Mask of Lust". 'Personality' She is an outgoing girl who is a bit of a tomboy. She is adventerous and isn't to get dirty doing something like other girls. She is a good judge of character. She is often loud and rude to people that she thinks is a bad person. She is very sly and likes to trick her enemy. She can be violent at times when she's angry, meaning that she isn't very good at controlling her emotions. She is almost never seen crying. She is also very self concious and would often feel like not part of the crew because of that (she doesn't have super human strength like the rest of the crew or because her giant cleaver broke and she couldn't fight at all). 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Weapons She had a giant cleaver but Po had broken when Mina tried to help Ryonel in his fight against Po. Devil Fruits She has no Devil Fruit ability. Haki She possesses Kenbunshoku Haki. 'Relationships' 'History' Meeting Freewill Mina was born in the year 1500 AOP. She grew up happily with her parents and is on good relations with everybody in Popock Town. Her father was the best chef in the town with her mom as sous-chef. She was taught how to cook from her father and mother. She was also taught of navigation from her uncle who says that she needs to know how to navigate a boat in the Grand Line to keep her safe when she goes fishing. Her uncle would go fishing with her father a lot because her father has no knowledge of navigation. One day when Mina was 8 years old, while her father and uncle was out fishing, pirates attacked the town. The pirates shot at the fishing boat and killed her father and uncle. Mina and her mom was in the kitchen cooking when the pirates docked and started attacking the town. Mina and her mom heard the sound of cannonballs exploding and dropped everything they were doing and ran out to see what happened. They started running for the door when the door was kicked open and two pirates stood there laughing. One shot Mina's mom and the other ran at Mina with a sword. Mina, unknowingly use Kenbunshoku Haki and knew where the pirate was going to attack her, so she picked up a chair to block the attack. It worked and she dropped the chair and ran outside through the back door. Mina picked up an axe near where her father would cut firewood. She swung with all her might when she saw the two pirates running at her and slashed both of them horizontally across the chest. She was surprised that she was able to do such a brave thing and ran away while still carrying her axe. She ran into town and saw that Marines had shown up on a battleship and started firing cannonballs at the pirate ship. The pirates were scurrying around and trying to get away from the Marines. After a while, all the pirates were either captured or killed. A high ranking Marine walked down the steps off the battleship and introduced himself as Marine Captain Freewill and that he is here to set up a Marine base to protect the town from attacking pirates. The townspeople were happy and rejoiced but Mina saw something in Freewill's eyes that told her that he was a bad guy. Raising Own Self Two years later, Mina is ten years old and Mina started up her own restaurant in her home. The townspeople felt sorry for Mina having to start her own business to raise herself so they visited her restaurant to help her out expecting that the food would taste a bit bad. To their surprise, the food tasted incredible and they couldn't stop eating it. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Category:Human Category:Female Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Navigator